Kompact Empire
The Kompact Empire is a star-spanning empire ruled by a single Emperor. Appearance Your average Kompactian is about a yard and 6 inches tall, with a wide body and somewhat short arms. However, high-ranking Commanders may become taller than this with surgery. Their eye color is normally brown, and if a child is born with blue or green eyes, they are revered as messengers from the gods. Government The Kompact Empire is a curious form of empire. While the emperor does make all the decisions, it is his advisers that give him choices to make. If there is a problem or dispute between these advisers, it is up to the emperor to listen to both sides of the argument and decide whom is the more reasonable. In the Empire, it is usually the females who hold power in the government, though the Emperor is often male. Mentality A Kompactian is a survivalist. Having evolved from monkey-like creatures, they retain some of their early primitive behaviors. This includes: *Forming medium-sized family groups *A phobia of small, dark spaces *A love of high places Military The Kompact Empire builds many large vehicles in order to compensate with their small size. Soldiers *Rifleman are the backbone of the Kompact military. They are equipped with automatic rifles, slightly similar to our earthly AK-47s. *Rocketeers wield a guided missile launcher. Excellent counters to vehicles. *Commandos are special forces operatives of the military. They are highly skilled at both stealth infiltration and guerrilla warfare, and wield a dangerous experimental carbon-dioxide laser. *Shokgunners have a hatred of robots. They are equipped with the electricity-based Shokguns, which fire bolts of electricity easily capable of short-circuiting the average robot or electrocute the average organic. *Commanders lead Kompact forces into battle. They have been genetically enhanced to be super-soldiers, and wield sniper rifles. Vehicles *Minigun Hardsuits tote around a pair of anti-infantry miniguns. Has lots of dakka. *Antitank Hardsuits lug a large cannon into battle. The cannon fires explosive rounds. *Tanks are tanks. *Helicopters have both a chin-mounted machine gun and a pair of missile tubes. *Dropships either drop in a Kompact force or send orders for tanks and other vehicles. *Juggernauts are scary. They can blast bases into small fragments. Beware. *Blurrgbeasts are docile predators found around the bluish Crystal Caverns that dot the world. They have a long tongue that allows them to flip their prey into their cavernous mouths. They can be fitted with an Autocannon or a saddle. Buildings *Cloners clone different soldiers from different genetic bases. Commanders, however, are selected from the general populace. *Autocannons fire explosive rounds, and have too be manned by a Kompact soldier in order to function. *Artillery rains down explosive death from above. *The VCA, or Vehicle Construction Area. Exactly what it says on the tin. *The patented I-Energy Canister drains matter of energy. Said energy then fuels the vehicles. Robots *Negotiators negotiate alliances between races. Intelligent and have colorful personalities. *Constructors build stuff. They are somewhat intelligent, and are capable of understanding speech. The Corrupted There is always a story in all Kompactian religions, of a formless entity of decay and entropy, characterized by a single green eye. Unlike most of their folk tales, this one has the privilege of being true. This being is constantly coercing and tricking others into doing its will. So great is its trickery, that is successfully convinced a group of Kompactians into breaking away from the main Empire. These beings, now known as the Corrupt and who worship the Entity, are to be terminated on sight. Corrupt Military *Corrupt Riflemen wear helmets to conceal their decayed faces. Otherwise unchanged. *Corrupt Rocketeers wear similar helmets. Category:Armies